TwoCat Miscellany
by AsterEris
Summary: Read inside: it only takes a few clicks!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Darkstorm here. This is my version of the common 'Choose a Pairing' fic. You can submit two cats from the warriors series, or cats of your own creation (see below guidelines) and I will write a one-shot about those two cats together, be they friends, enemies, or in love. WARNING: I will NOT accept slash pairings!

Guidelines for a Create'a'Cat (for use in submitting BOTH cats to be used in the pairing):

Name:

Appearance:

Personality:

Family:

Other Important Facts:

-Darkstorm


	2. Ravenwing and Rainfoot

**Chapter One! (Scarlet Sky fans, don't worry…I know I'm taking a while, but I needed to take my mind off of that story for a while…writer's block!)**

**Griffinfeather: **Thanks for your review! Hope you like this!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ravenwing watched the stream flow sluggishly past his black paws, as if protesting that it should be forced to move in this Greenleaf heat at all. The small jet-black tom prodded the water with a dejected sigh, grimacing as he then shook drops from his claws.

"You must be hot, Ravenwing, under all that black fur," came his sister Nightstorm's weary drawl. She flicked her tail across his shoulder. Ravenwing flinched and backed away from the stream, not meeting Nightstorm's gaze.

"I-I am. Tired. The fur, you know," he replied quietly, tripping over the words. It seemed even his tongue was weary of the hot weather.

"StarClan knows, Ravenwing, you seem out of sorts today," meowed Nightstorm, eyeing him cautiously. Her paler tabby fur glittered in the sunlight as she stretched her forelegs, stifling a yawn.

Ravenwing stumbled over a stone in his haste to escape her questioning glance. "J-just the heat," he mumbled, turning and loping away into the undergrowth. Once he was out of earshot of his sister, he found a shady hollow among some tree roots and settled down to think.

It wasn't that he was oblivious to the heat – he would have given anything to be as white as Cloudstripe for just one day. No, he undoubtedly felt it, but more than that, he was distracted by the thought of a certain she-cat.

With a sorrowful sigh, Ravenwing got to his feet, finally unable to ignore the growling in his belly. He padded slowly back to camp, whiskers drooping and tail dragging in the dust.

The fresh-kill pile was huge, swollen with the surplus of Greenleaf prey. Ravenwing grabbed the first furry object he saw – a plump vole. With another sigh, he flopped to the ground in a cloud of dust and slowly devoured the prey, each movement as unhurried and cheerless as the next.

Suddenly, Ravenwing, his head on the ground, noticed a black paw come barreling down to eye-level. It landed with a thud a whisker's-width from his nose. As if moving underwater, he jerked away, but the puff of dust thrown up by the black paw wafted in his face anyway, and he coughed, struggling to his feet.

"Sorry," came a cheerful meow that didn't seem sorry in the least. Ravenwing gave his ruffled chest fur a few quick licks to cover up his embarrassment, then turned his blue eyes on the speaker. He nearly choked again.

A pretty dark brown she-cat, Rainfoot, stood before him, a mouse dangling from her jaws. She stared at him, green eyes glinting. Her one black paw was lifted in the air now, as if she had been caught in the act of walking away.

Ravenwing desperately searched for a clever thing to say, his whiskers trembling.

"I almost stepped on you," Rainfoot mewed around the mouse, her tail-tip twitching with amusement. Ravenwing dipped his head, unable to speak.

All his life, Ravenwing had hoped that one day Rainfoot might see him in a different light – a softer light, but ever since the fateful battle in which Ravenwing's father, the ShadowClan leader, had killed Rainfoot's sister, she had seemed to hate him with every hair on her pelt. After a while, the small black tom had given up, but dreams will be dreams, and this one had somehow resurfaced during the onslaught of the Greenleaf heat.

"I-I hope you aren't too troubled by the heat," he managed to wheeze, before coughing lightly to clear his throat. He winced as he heard the words escape his jaws, and opened his mouth again, as if to suck them back in.

Rainfoot cocked her head, her ears flickering back and forth, and Ravenwing waited with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, watching her blank face. Then, as if someone had turned on a light, Rainfoot smiled, and her dark brown tail tapped him lightly on the nose.

"Not _too_ much, though if I were a fish I wouldn't be cursing my scales today!" With a lively bound she was gone, the bramble tunnel swaying as if a light breeze had just blown through, though no wind blew today. Ravenwing stood stunned beside the fresh-kill pile, statue-still. Slowly, as if holding a fragile pebble on his nose that would fall and break if he moved too suddenly, he rose to all fours, and turned to watch the tunnel entrance warily.

And then, like a sudden whirlwind, Rainfoot reappeared at the tunnel mouth, and skidded to a halt a few tail-lengths away, her gaze meeting his as she slowed to a full stop. He stared for another moment, heart beating far too quickly then it should have been, and then looked away, shutting his eyes tightly and then opening them again, as if clearing away a mirage.

Rainfoot gathered herself, and then came forward, step by step, flinching as Ravenwing turned to her again. He drew in a deep breath, blinked, and then watched calmly as she approached.

"I'm…I'm sorry. All those seasons, I was just…I loved my sister, Ravenwing, so much, and I was angry! But not at you," she added hastily as Ravenwing's ears flew against his skull. The she-cat looked away, then back, and took another cautious step forward. "I thought, by being angry with you for what your father did, I could make all the hurt go away, but it didn't! And then…" she trailed off, a pleading look in her green eyes. Ravenwing swallowed, the hair on the back of his neck standing up.

"Do you…?" Rainfoot stopped, breathing quickly as she continued to hold his gaze.

Ravenwing blinked, and then mewed in a hoarse voice, "All those seasons I thought you'd hate my guts till StarClan claimed me." He laughed roughly, his gaze flashing to the ground. "You probably know how I feel."

Rainfoot's eyes were suddenly whisker-lengths from his, and he could feel her breath against his muzzle. Startled, Ravenwing pulled back, and Rainfoot recoiled, looking away. "I thought you might forgive me," she meowed quietly.

"I do!" Ravenwing cried, then clamped his jaws shut. "I do," he replied in a quieter voice. "Great StarClan, I'd forgive you if you raked my ears off!"

Rainfoot laughed nervously. "Thank you, Ravenwing," she mewed. Then, cautiously, the dark brown warrior pressed her nose into Ravenwing's shoulder, purring. He stared at her for a moment, frozen, and then rested his chin between her ears.

"Thank _you_, Rainfoot."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Awwww, so sweeeeet! Hehehe…okay, back to Scarlet Sky I go…don't hate me! ******

**-Darkstorm**


	3. Cinderpaw and Stonepaw

**Name: Stonepaw**

**Appearance: Looks like Darkstripe, but with green eyes**

**Personality: Tortured, stubborn, and lonely**

**Family: Unknown**

**Other Important Facts: in love with Cinderpaw**

**Name: Cinderpaw**

**Appearance: Gray with sky blue eyes**

**Personality: Energetic, kind, and eager**

**Family: Sorreltail (mother) Brackenfur (father)**

**Other Important Facts: reincarnated form of Cinderpelt**

**Stonetail's Loyalty:** hope you like this one! I assume that Stonepaw is either a rogue or from another Clan, so their love is forbidden. Or kind of. If he's a character from Dark River, I haven't read it yet, so your story might not be what you thought it would, but I did my best. And I just remembered the teaser for Dark River, where Cinderpaw falls…if she does get hurt in that, pretend it never happened here, because I don't know if she does. Again, sorry for that! Hope you like it anyway.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Bracken swayed stiffly in the moonlight, casting wavering shadows on the frosty ground. An owl released a mournful hoot somewhere high in the leaf-less treetops. A bitter leafbare breeze swept through the forest, ruffling Cinderpaw's gray fur. She shivered, and halted for a moment beneath a towering bush to fluff up her fur and take a deep breath before scurrying on again.

She knew that she shouldn't be out of camp. Brackenfur would claw her whiskers off if he knew she was sneaking around at moonhigh when there could be badgers or foxes or StarClan knows what about. The gray apprentice shook off the troubling thought and forged onward, her jaw clenched.

For the fifth time that day Cinderpaw muttered a string of bad words that she had learned from Birchfall under her breath, all directed at a dark tabby tom by the name of Stonepaw. Cinderpaw's belly clenched at the thought of his name, and her eyes narrowed. She'd run into him while running an errand for Leafpool a season or two ago, and since then they'd become friends, though he was stubborn and had a hateful streak. Cinderpaw had made it her life's goal to squash the meanness out of him, but it had turned out to be harder than she had thought at first.

"I smelled you a hundred horse-lengths away," came a dry meow from a bramble thicket at her left. Cinderpaw halted, her whiskers quivering.

"Come out Stonepaw. You nearly frightened all my fur off!" she grumbled irritably, scolding herself for not noticing his scent.

The dark tabby apprentice emerged from the bushes, his green eyes glinting mischievously. "Didn't your mentor teach you how to use your nose?" he drawled, casting a sideways glance at her. Cinderpaw bristled.

"Yes, he did. Didn't yours teach you manners?" she snapped back.

Stonepaw sat down in front of her, his tail tucked neatly over his black paws. He peered at her through glowing emerald eyes, a wicked grin on his face. Cinderpaw glared at him until he looked away and sighed, his ears flickering.

"Thanks for meeting me tonight, Cinderpaw," he mewed quietly, in a voice that Cinderpaw rarely heard. There was raw pain in his weary tone, and Cinderpaw ached to go forward and comfort him, but she remained where she was, blinking rapidly.

"No problem," she replied in a falsely cheerful voice.

"I, uh, I had something to say. That's why. I asked you to come," he stammered, not meeting her eyes.

Cinderpaw settled down onto the cold ground, her eyes trained on Stonepaw's face. _He's handsome,_ she thought to herself. Appalled, she quickly banished the thought, her ears flickering.

"It's just…" he finally, raised his eyes to meet hers, and Cinderpaw blinked as his green gaze clashed with hers, bright and pleading.

"We've been friends for a while now, right?" he meowed slowly, a paw drawing circles in the mud.

"Sure," Cinderpaw answered, puzzled.

Stonepaw suddenly stopped and focused on her. "I don't have anyone else, Cinderpaw. You…you're the only cat I can turn to. I _need_ you, and it scares me, sometimes. How much I want to be with you all the time."

Cinderpaw stared at him, frozen in place as his words paraded through her mind, amplified to a shout that reverberated in her ears, as if mocking her.

"I…" she stammered, turning away, a flush creeping across her face. She suddenly felt exposed and vulnerable, and she longed to dive for cover beneath the nearby bracken. Stonepaw exhaled slowly.

"Okay, I just spilled my heart out to you, so…so you don't have to answer, if you don't want to! Great StarClan, and I thought-" He stopped, his green eyes hard. A panicked look flash into Cinderpaw's gaze, she watched him, unable to speak.

"Stonepaw, I-"

"Don't even say anything," he spat. "I should have known you wouldn't take me seriously. See you later, Cinderpaw." He turned and spun around, stalking away into the undergrowth. Cinderpaw stared after him, her heart beating wildly in her chest. What could she possibly say to something like that? Her breathing quickened. What would he do?

With a start, Cinderpaw leaped to her feet, her whiskers quivering. She breathed in slowly, a long, calming breath, and then darted after Stonepaw, her paws kicking up mud.

"Stonepaw, wait!" she cried, whipping straight through a bramble thicket, ignoring the thorns raking her pelt like so many claws. "Stonepaw, please wait!"

He was standing with his back to her in the next clearing, and she had to dig in her claws to avoid colliding directly with his haunches.

"What?" he snapped, barely turning his head to look at her. She swallowed nervously, and tried to focus on the handsome glitter in his feral gaze.

"I just…look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to take it that way!" she cried, pleading. Stonepaw flicked his head away, his tail twitching in her face.

"If that's all you have to say, tell it to the ground, Cinderpaw," he meowed.

"Stonepaw, I love you," she murmured. As soon as the words had left her mouth she gasped, turning away, shame burning her face. He wasn't even from her Clan! She was breaking the warrior code. And besides, she hadn't even realized it until she had blurted it a moment ago. She waited for the sound of Stonepaw padding away, but suddenly his face was a whisker-length from hers, and his perfect, sparkling eyes were boring into hers.

"You really mean it?" he whispered, a plaintive waver in his voice.

Cinderpaw backed away, swallowed again, and replied hoarsely, "I can't, Stonepaw. I'm from ThunderClan, you're from-"

"That doesn't matter!" he cried. "Do you really love me, Cinderpaw?" His eyes were bright with excitement.

Cinderpaw took another frightened step away. "StarClan only knows how furious my father will be if he finds out-"

"Shut up, Cinderpaw!" Stonepaw fairly shouted. His green eyes were ablaze, his tail twitching wildly. "That doesn't matter," he said in a quieter tone.

Cinderpaw stared at him, fighting a wave of alarm. "Stonepaw! It matters more than…" she stopped, the look in his eyes making the words die in her throat.

Stonepaw froze, the glitter fading from his gaze, replaced with a sickening look of painful loneliness. "Matters more than what, Cinderpaw?" he whispered roughly, suddenly looking like a little kit, deflated and crouching on the ground, waiting for a blow from his mother for acting out. "More than me?"

Cinderpaw blinked, looked down, looked up at they sky, looked anywhere but at the wounded expression on his face. "That's not what I was going to say," she murmured. A lump rose in her throat. "I don't mean that."

Stonepaw go to his feet, his jaw clenched. "What do you mean then?" he asked."I do love you! I love you, Stonepaw, I really do!" Cinderpaw murmured, more to herself than to the dark tabby tom in front of her. "I really do love you. StarClan only knows how much I love you.

"Then they must know how much _I_ love _you_! If they know, then it's okay, Cinderpaw! StarClan won't punish us just for…just for loving each other." Stonepaw cast an imploring look at the gray apprentice.

Cinderpaw closed her eyes tightly. _Does he really mean more to me than the warrior code?_ The thought ran frantic circles in her mind's eye.

"StarClan can't punish us for loving each other…" Cinderpaw repeated quietly. "StarClan can't punish us for…punish us for…" Her words trailed away. As if with sudden determination, Cinderpaw's eyes flashed open, and she stared with open wonder at Stonepaw.

"Loving each other?" he meowed softly, finishing her sentence with a hesitant flicker of his ears.

"Loving each other." And her dark gray pelt brushed against his. The bracken rustled, leaning to and fro in a fresh, warm breeze that brought the first taste of newleaf to the forest.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Okay, wow, a bit cheesy there at the end, and kind of went back and forth a bit too much….o well, what can you do, right? Hope ya'll liked it. Next one comes out soon.**


	4. Powderedpath and Fallingflame

**Name**: Powderedpath (Powder before she led a rebellion against Ashstar and Hawkstar)

**Appearance**: White based she-cat with black splotches and green eyes

**Personality**: She is a happy-go-lucky she-cat that is too brave for her own good, though she can be loving.

**Family**: Leafpool (Mother, long story), Brambleclaw (Father)

**Other Important Facts:** best friends Fiji (Fallingflame in Clans) and Lilly. She doesn't love Fiji/Fallingflame...yet

-----------

**Name**: Fallingflame (Fiji before rebellion)

**Appearance**: Tabby and white tomcat with amber eyes, no relation to Brambleclaw WHAT SO EVER

**Personality**: Funny and out going

**Family**: Unimportant

**Other Important Facts:** He and Powderedpath have known each other since they were little kits. He loves Powderedpath, but is afraid to tell her.

**She Who Sulks In The Shadows: **I hope you like this one…I'm not exactly sure of the nature of their friendship/love, but I'll do my best with the info you gave me. Also, I am putting them in ThunderClan, although it doesn't matter very much. Sorry if that's not the right Clan, but in this case it really doesn't make very much of a difference. Enjoy!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Fallingflame! _Fallingflame! _FALLINGFLAME!" The tabby tomcat jerked awake with a yelp of surprise. He had been dreaming, a lovely dream about hunting a fat, juicy mouse, when all of sudden something and poked him very hard in the ribs.

Fallingflame looked up, mouth open to make an annoyed remark, when he caught sight of who had so rudely woken him up. It was Poweredpath, her fiery green eyes staring down at him with an expression of furious frustration.

"Get _up_!" she cried, backing out of the warriors den with an exasperated yowl. Fallingflame was frozen for a moment, before his shook his head to clear the thoughts of Powderedpath from his mind, and rose slowly to his feet, taking a minute to stretch his stiff muscles before padding into the foggy ThunderClan camp.

"I shouted in your ear for ten minutes, you great lazy furball!" meowed Powderedpath indignantly as he emerged. He blinked at her, sleep still making his thoughts fuzzy, and meowed a slurred reply.

"I'mzorrrry." The words blurred together, and he yawned widely, stretching again. "Sorry. I was up late last night with Lilly, fixing the camp wall."

Powderedpath narrowed her eyes. "Whatever, mouse-brain. Come on, we have dawn patrol."

Fallingflame nodded, and followed her meekly out of the camp, his eyes trained on her beautiful speckled pelt. For a moment he longed to pad closer and just brush against it…he shook his head again, trying to rid himself of the distracting idea.

"I wonder how ShadowClan are getting along after the rebellion," Powderedpath mused, padding through dappled shadows that covered the forest floor.

"Just like you to think of them, Powder," Fallingflame meowed quietly. He met her gaze with a pleading look. Suddenly realizing it, he turned away, shame burning beneath his pelt.

Powderedpath paused. "You must be really tired…" she mewed vaguely, a question in her voice.

"Oh I am," he said more loudly, bounding ahead. He smiled at her over his shoulder – a very carefully detached smile. She returned it, following him with a joyful laugh.

"Let's go to the lake!" she cried after a moment, stopping suddenly, and resting her tail on his shoulder. His pelt prickled, and he skidded to a stop, desperately scrambling at the rough ground. She sprung to his side, giggling like a kit. She flicked his ear with her tail tip. He stared at her, half standing and half face planting in the dust. He immediately straightened, shaking off the discomfort.

"Sure," he replied, trying to sound nonchalant. It came out as a strangled squeak. A cough followed, as he tried to frantically to cover up the dreadful sound.

Powderedpath eyed him suspiciously. "Whatever," he heard her murmur. He cringed, trotting miserably behind her as she made her way through the forest to the lakeshore. _Why am I always so fox-brained when I'm around her?_ He asked himself, He knew the answer, but he was afraid to admit it, lest she not feel the same way about him.

"Come on, slow-slug!" she called, pausing for a moment at the crest of a hill, her tail waving above her head. Fallingflame picked up his pace, galloping to her side.

"Look!" She waved a paw at the view from the hill. Fallingflame looked out. From there, they could see the lake, glittering in the morning light. The hills surrounding it were reflected in the water, and little wavelets were like glittering paw-prints dappling the water.

"It's so pretty, Fiji…" Powderedpath murmured, calling him by his old, loner's name.

Before he could stop himself, Fallingflame mewed, "Just like you." The moment the words escaped his jaws he clamped them shut, the fur on his ruff bristling. He flinched, opening his mouth to say something, anything, but suddenly Powderedpath began to purr, and he stopped, staring at her with wide eyes.

"You mean it?" she purred, gazing up at him with glistening green eyes.

"I – I –" he stammered. "Well-yes, yes I do, but-"

"Thank you!" she laughed, and pressed her nose against his shoulder. He was frozen, staring at her in awe.

"P-Powder?" he questioned. He felt himself leaning in to her, and quickly stopped, his whiskers trembling.

"Yes, Fiji?" she asked good-humoredly, her tail whisking across the grass.

"Do you - do you-"

Powderedpath smiled widely. "Love you?"

Fallingflame nodded eagerly, unable to say the words. His eyes were pleading.

"Well…do you love me?" she queried, looking up as she sidled closer. He pelt brushed his and his paws began to tingle.

"Yes!" he blurted. Once again he was about to instantly take it back, appalled, but Powderedpath had closed her eyes and was pressed against his side, vibrating with a thick purr.

"Then I love you too."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**So cute! **


	5. Best Friends Forever

Okay, so this story was sort of on hiatus since I have been super busy, with school and my other stories, but since I have insane writer's block and I am sort of bored, I will try to do all of the cats that people have asked for. I'm working my way through the reviews, so just wait and your cats will probably come up soon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

From _Ryeish_. I'm afraid that you didn't put Snowpaw's gender, so I'm making her a she-cat. I apologize if this isn't right, but hopefully you'll like the story anyway.

**Name**: Icepaw

**Appearance**: Small, long-haired tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

**Personality**: Clumsy, adventurous, and curious.

**Family**: Father was a warrior who died before her birth. That's pretty much the only thing worth mentioning about her family.

**Other Important Facts**: Her best friend is Snowpaw.

--

**Name**: Snowpaw

**Appearance**: Snow-spotted Bengal she-cat with blue eyes.

**Personality**: Laid-back, humorous, and adventurous.

**Family**: Nothing important to mention, really. Relatively normal history.

**Other Important Facts**: Best friend of Icepaw.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo

The leaves of the oak trees that surrounded the camp were tinged gold from the afternoon sun. Pink clouds floated in a darkening blue sky above the forest. Below, where warmth hung in the air like a fog, the cats of the Clan were sharing tongues, waiting for night to claim their territory.

"I wish green-leaf would never end," one cat murmured. She was a small, longhaired tortoiseshell, and she sat side by side with a pale gray, leopard-spotted she-cat.

"I know what you mean, Icepaw," responded the gray cat. She ran a delicate pink tongue across her leg, and then rubbed it lazily over her ears, her blue eyes half-closed.

Icepaw sighed, her nose resting between her paws. "I'm bored."

The gray she-cat blinked and glanced sideways at her friend. "Then do something."

"Oh please, Snowpaw," Icepaw grumbled. "What was the last thing _you_ did? Scratch yourself?"

With a half-hearted yowl, Snowpaw got to her feet, and stepped in front of the tortoiseshell, her eyes littering. "That's not true," she mewed quickly, "But it doesn't matter. Let's do something! If you're so bored, why not get up and…I don't know, explore!"

Icepaw glanced up at her friend curiously. "I guess we could…"

"Come _on_!" Snowpaw growled playfully, her tail waving in the air. "Let's go! No one will even notice that we've gone," she meowed, looking dismissively around at the other cats who were sprawled among the shrubs.

"Okay, okay, don't be pushy," Icepaw huffed, getting slowly to her paws.

The two apprentices took one last look at the camp before slipping out of the bramble tunnel, and into the soft silence of the forest. They padded among the trees, their pelts brushing, listening to the sounds of the forest, and drinking in the sweet scents of Greenleaf.

"It's weird," said Snowpaw thoughtfully. "It's like a dream. Everything is so nice and quiet, and it's warm too. You were tight – I wish it would stay like this forever."

"Maybe we're in StarClan," Icepaw mewed spitefully, balancing on her hind legs to bat at a low-hanging leaf.

"Hey," Snowpaw growled, her whisker twitching. "That's not funny. Besides, I don't feel dead."

Icepaw dropped down to all fours and cocked her head, her ears flickering back and forth. Snowpaw watched her questioningly for a moment, until the tortoiseshell suddenly crouched down, and in a split second she had darted across the forest floor and tossed something small and black into the air, leaving leaves dancing in her wake.

"Nice catch!" cried Snowpaw, bounding to where her friend was finishing off the mouse.

"Thanks!" Icepaw purred, nosing the small creature. "Hey, since we already hunted for the elders today, ya wanna share this now?"

Snowpaw glanced surreptitiously over her shoulder, and then turned back to Icepaw and nodded. "Why not?"

They crouched over the prey, each taking small bites until there was nothing left but skin and bones, which Snowpaw promptly buried at the base of an oak tree.

"That was delicious – somehow it tastes better when it's such a nice day and we're eating it fresh," Icepaw mewed, giving herself a quick wash.

They continued on through the forest, their bellies now full, until they reached a small hillock that overlooked the lake. The two apprentices settled at the crest of the hill, each tucking their tails around their paws. The late golden sunlight sparkled in the water, which reflected the azure sky and pink clouds. The effect created a double world – one where the lines were crisp and defined, and another that wavered in and out of reality.

"This might just be the best day of my life," Snowpaw meowed contentedly, gazing out at the beautiful scene through half-lidded eyes. Icepaw released a long sigh in answer, and then turned to her fellow apprentice.

"Do you think we'll be warriors soon?" Icepaw questioned, worry evident in her eyes.

Snowpaw frowned. "I don't know. Probably. Why?"

"Well…" Icepaw mewed quietly, blinking. "I just hope we stay friends."

Snowpaw paused for a moment, and then suddenly she broke out in laughter, her eyes shining.

"What?" Icepaw huffed, her tail twitching.

"Oh, nothing." Snowpaw shook her head. "It's just funny. _Of course_ we'll be friends! We're best friends forever, right?"

They glanced at each other, and then Icepaw grinned, and soon they were both laughing rolling on the smooth grass of the hill and batting playfully at each other's tails.

"Yup," mewed Icepaw, after the two cats had gotten themselves under control. "Best friends forever."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

So that was sort of short, and I'm sorry if it wasn't very good, but as I said before, I have a huge case of writer's block, and by working my way through these oneshots I'm hoping to get rid of it. I actually liked this one a lot – the scene setting was fun.

Hope you liked it!

-Aster


	6. Winterfrost and Lionstorm

Name: Winterfrost

**Name**: Winterfrost

**Appearance**: creamy white with a dark brown tail and ears and nose, and large icy blue eyes.

**Personality**: cheerful and understanding, she is very sympathetic and knowing. Very energetic

**Family**: her mother left her with the clan at an early age so she doesn't know her. She has a used-to-be kittypet called Tisha, or Autumnleaf.

**Other Important Facts**: In love with Lionstorm

**Name**: Lionstorm

**Appearance**: Gray tabby with some white and yellow/amber/brown eyes.

**Personality**: Kind only to cats he knows, protective, wise, irritable.

**Family**: sister: Angel (a kittypet) Parents: unknown

**Other Important Facts**: Lost his leg to a fox trap

**Skyspirit of breezeclan:** I'm assuming that this is meant to be a love story between Winterfrost and Lionstorm, so that's what I'm making it, even though it doesn't say that Lionstorm is in love with Winterfrost. Sorry, I realized now that my Enter-a-cat things weren't that specific. Hope you like this! Also, I am kind of making up some stuff about their surroundings, and the seasons, and all that, but it doesn't really affect anything.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o**

The group of three cats trotted through the undergrowth, lazily sniffing the late new-leaf breeze and glancing around. The hunting party consisted of a cream and brown she-cat, a gray tabby tom, and a black tom.

"The prey should be coming out of their holes about now," meowed the gray tom, whose name was Lionstorm. The she-cat, Winterfrost, glanced sideways at him and nodded.

"We've already noticed a lot more mice scurrying around," she mewed in answer. Another awkward silence fell between the cats, only broken when the black tom suddenly darted away from the group into the ferns, and both Lionstorm and Winterfrost gave a startled jump as his tail whisked away into the shadows.

"He must have caught a scent," Winterfrost explained unnecessarily.

The gray tabby limped on three legs past a towering oak tree, his eyes downcast and his tail limp. Despite the good weather and the abundance of prey, he hadn't been in a good mood since leaf-fall had begun. No matter how many times Winterfrost tried to get him to smile, his cold shell was seemingly impossible to melt.

As soon as the sun began to sink behind the treeline, the two cats turned around and padded back the way they had come, occasionally stopping to unearth a piece of prey that they had caught earlier in the day.

Back at the Clan camp, all the cats were settling down after a long day's work. Prey had been scarce the past leafbare, and many cats had died, so now that the days were growing longer and there was more food, there work to be done. A group of apprentices was scurrying back and forth, cleaning out dens and adding thorns to the camp wall.

Lionstorm and Winterfrost padded to the fresh-kill pile and dropped their catches. Before the gray tom had a chance to walk away, Winterfrost hurried to his side and gathered up the courage to mew, "Would you like to share some prey with me?"

Ever since she was a new warrior she had admired the strong tabby, and even after he lost his leg in a fox trap, she had been in awe of his strength and quiet wisdom. Though he kept to himself and was usually irritable, Winterfrost knew nothing could shake her love of him.

The warrior froze in the middle of turning away, his tail drooping between his legs. For a moment Winterfrost was afraid he might just ignore her and stride away, but he spun slowly around and met her anxious gaze.

"Sure," he meowed vaguely, watching the she-cat curiously as she selected a plump finch from the pile. Nervously, Winterfrost dropped the prey at his feet and settled down to take a bite, always keeping one blue eye on him. Lionstorm crouched down and began to eat the finch, but Winterfrost suddenly found she had no appetite. Only when Lionstorm suddenly looked up from his meal and his amber eyes pierced hers, did she realize that she had been staring at him the whole time. Her pelt grew hot, and she looked down at her paws, embarrassed.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Lionstorm questioned abruptly. He had finished half of the fresh-kill, and it seemed to have just occurred to him that he was sharing it with her.

"Oh…er…yes, I suppose," she stuttered, snatching a tiny bite and forcing herself to swallow it. Lionstorm stared at her for a moment longer, and then went back to picking methodically at the finch.

Winterfrost scolded herself for being so mouse-brained. She was usually calm and cool-headed in a chaotic situation, although she had to admit to herself – battles were one thing, but sitting a mouse-length away from Lionstorm was an entirely different matter.

"I hope you aren't still hungry," Lionstorm meowed as he buried the remains of the bird. Winterfrost jerked out of her thoughts and gazed up at him blankly.

"Er…no," she managed to cough. "I, er…I ate earlier." Lionstorm's whiskers twitched, as if he didn't believe her, but he didn't say any more.

"Well, thank you anyway," he mewed, and got to his feet.

"Wait!" cried Winterfrost, leaping up after him. The gray tom glanced at her in surprise – he hadn't even taken a step away from the buried prey. "I just…"

"Is there something you wanted to ask me, Winterfrost?" Lionstorm mewed, and Winterfrost realized with dismay that the cold edge to his voice was returning. She had been so captivated by the rare instance of the older warrior letting down his guard, that she had forgotten for a brief moment that he was ever unfriendly.

Lionstorm stared at her, his eyes hard, waiting for an answer. Winterfrost wracked her brain, trying to think of an acceptable reason for acting so strangely, but nothing came to her.

"I'm sorry, Lionstorm," she meowed. "It's nothing, I'm just…distracted."

The gray tabby nodded and limped away. Winterfrost watched him with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. He paused a few foxlengths away, and her heart leaped, but then he continued on, until he had disappeared through the bramble tunnel that led out of camp.

As she turned to pad back to the warriors' den to get some sleep, the tiny voice of a kit was carried on the wind to Winterfrost's ears – "Wait for me!"

The she-cat froze, and her heart seemed to speed up and slow down at the same time. Her vision swam, and she swayed slightly, dizziness swirling her thoughts. As soon as her head cleared, Winterfrost had made up her mind. She whirled back around and sprinted off, past the group of kits who were chasing each other around a tree stump, out through the bramble tunnel and into the forest. Her paws flashed by beneath her, pounding the thawing forest floor. Trees whipped in and out of her field of vision.

She soared over a log and tripped as she hit the ground, tumbling head over heels through a clearing until she finally came to rest at the base of a young sapling. The creamy-white she-cat sucked in a few deep breaths before rising shakily to her paws and staring desperately about. What she saw made her heart skip a beat.

Lionstorm was crouched at the opposite edge of the clearing, obviously about to run, his amber eyes wide with surprise as he stared at her. "Winterfrost?" he called in disbelief, straightening and craning his neck to see if it was really her.

Winterfrost didn't hesitate, but marched across the clearing until she was only a tail-length away from the tabby tom. His tail was arched over his back, his pelt bristling, but he made no move to back away.

Unable to think of anything else to say, Winterfrost mumbled, "Hi."

Lionstorm didn't reply, but went on staring at her, confused.

"Look," she began haltingly. "This is sort of…well, weird. Hard to say, I guess…but…" _Say, it Winterfrost!_ She urged herself. _Just say it, you'll never get another chance like this!_ "I think I love you."

Lionstorm's expression didn't change. The only thing that even suggested he had heard was the flash of recognition in his wide-stretched eyes. They stood like that for an immeasurable moment, until finally Lionstorm seemed to relax. His pelt flattened and he settled back on his haunches, his tail curling delicately over his paws. He was still looking at Winterfrost, but now his expression was one of bemused surprise.

"You think?" he meowed smoothly, his whiskers twitching.

Winterfrost gaped at him, realizing a few seconds too late how stupid she must look and clamping her jaws shut. "Well…" she mewed, unsure if he was joking, "No. I mean, I'm pretty sure…no. I don't think. I mean, I DO think, but I know that…" she trailed off, wondering if she could be any less articulate.

"So you're pretty sure that you think you know you love me?" Lionstorm rephrased, half-smiling.

It was the first time Winterfrost had seen him smile since his accident with the fox trap, and her heart virtually melted at the sight. "I know," she breathed, sitting down before she fell over. "I know I love you."

"Much better," Lionstorm meowed, and his face broke into a grin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Okay, so in case that wasn't obvious enough, Lionstorm does love her in the end. I just loved that last line too much to add any more.

-Aster


End file.
